Broken
by squigle.x
Summary: Sequel to The Missing Agent: Dakota finds herself on yet another mission, but this time shes come home to NZ. Dakota, James and Rat are thrown into a spiraling mystery of murder, what happens when Dakota's past becomes the present? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Right awesome fanfiction people, here is the sequel and next mission for Dakota. I thought I would let James tag along because it would make more sense and such. Also the flight England-New Zealand and vice versa does indeed range from between 24-36 hours. I have sadly found that theory from my own travels.**

**Erm, the motel they stayed in is one that I stayed in! I feel special! Anywho enjoy the NEW mission!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own CHERUB but I am bending it into random shapes for my liking, but I do own Dakota...I think...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I cringed as the roar of the plane flush echoed through the small plastic cubicle; I fiddled with the taps producing only a small amount of water to wash my hands before unlocking the door and walking down the isle of the Boeing 747 jumbo jet.<p>

I stumbled over someone's leg as the pins and needles subsided in my legs. "Oi" the man grunted before rolling back over, I scowled at him _that inconsiderate man!_I thought before slipping back into my seat and strapping the belt and settling back into the stiff chair. One thing I usually liked about CHERUB is the flying, going on private jets or business class. But for some reason we are flying from England to New Zealand in Economy.

The stopover in Shanghai was uneventful but interesting nevertheless, and I was over the moon about returning home. Over my short life span I was born in Rotorua and grew up in Tauranga. Moving to Auckland then England after my family's death and then my life at CHERUB rocketed before it hit rock bottom in Russia. The return back to CHERUB has filled in a piece of me that had dropped out and gone missing, but I was far from being complete.

"Dakota move you fat legs I need to get past!" James sad pinching my arm, my eyes flew open as I swung my legs round so they were in the aisle. James shuffled past before disappearing into the toilet.

"You excited?" Rat asked from beside me, I turned my head to look across James's empty seat.

"Sort of, I mean I don't know how to feel." I said as James walked back to his seat.

"Feel about what?" he asked strapping his seat belt.

"None of your business James." I mumbled returning my full attention to the screen before me and putting on my headphones.

Auckland International Airport hadn't changed much since the last time I had seen it, I enjoyed breezing through the security and as we came to the last hall way towards the exit I kept my eyes peeled for the hidden camera, which shows the people waiting on the other side who's coming through the door.

I hadn't realised I had become still staring up until James tugged my sleeve and dragged me forwards "Dakota!" he hissed, I scowled at him before following him through the doors.

"You three!" we turned at the same moment to see Chloe Blake our mission controller strolling towards us, "How was the flight munchkins?" she asked leading us out of the airport. The heat from the summer sun radiated off the tarmac, I was thankful for wearing shorts as was Rat. James on the other hand was still wearing jeans and jumper.

"Why didn't you guys tell me it was going to be this hot?" James gasped yanking the jumper over his head.

"We would've thought that you had figured out that its winter when its summer, etcetera." Rat replied slapping James on the back.

"Piss off." he grumbled as we neared a Silver Izuzu Bighorn. "What is this?" Rat asked sending a disgusted glance at the car.

"That Rat is a car which we are going to be using for this mission, capeesh?" Chloe said unlocking the door and giving us a hand with the bags.

"Shot gun!" I shouted running round to the front of the car, my legs stiff from the 32 hour flight. I know it's childish but you always get the front seat doing that.

We ended up staying in a little motel called The Monument Motor Lodge, the guy behind the front desk kept on staring at me as we checked in and Chloe got the keys to our room.

"I think he likes you!" James whispered in my ear, I gasped and punched him in the stomach. "Owww! Chloe! Dakota punched me!" He gasped as he hobbled to the room.

"Dakota did you?" she asked.

I put on my best innocent facade "Course not."

Chloe shook her head and sighed before we walked into our room.

"Don't get too settled, we're only spending one night. Anyway you need privacy to go over the briefs again." Chloe said walking into the little kitchen and reappearing with a thick folder.

"Did you place those there?" Rat asked gazing at the paper in awe.

"No dipstick didn't you notice her walk in there with a briefcase?" I said, Rat glared at me.

"Shut up know it all," he said glumly.

"Rule one for missions with me, no fighting amongst yourselves, ok?" Chloe said "Also seen as we're a long way from home things can get stressful but please don't take it out on each other."

"Does that mean we can take out anger out on some random stranger!" Rat said.

"Do you have any brain cells?" I asked him.

"Course I do! Just don't use them!"

"You complete nutcase!"

"Are you calling me a weirdo? Just cause I'm an Aussie?"

"No, I'm ...Wait never mind! You don't have a brain to use so there is no bother in explaining it."

"You two cut it out! You need to go over the mission alright?" Chloe growled shoving the papers into our hands.

"I thought it was against the rules to take these out of the room?" I said glancing down at the paper before me.

"I know that is why you need to get it drilled into your head and I can burn it ASAP" Chloe said.

****CLASSIFIED****

**MISSION BREIFING:**

**FOR JAMES ADAMS, DAKOTA COSTELLO AND GREG 'RAT' RATHBONE**

**DO NOT REMOVE FROM ROOM 812**

**DO NOT COPY OR MAKE NOTES**

**Extract from – The Bay of Plenty Times:**

_**There have been reports of murders throughout the Waikato district; they have been against the rich families. No hard evidence has been given out by the police but it is said that they might have it under control, though the last murder was on 17th**__**December. A source close to one of the families has said to have been given a threat in the form of a phone call, but this can't be completely true because there is no evidence and the family is known to be mentally unstable.**_

**The Harding family:**

_**The Harding family owned the business Harding Construction, back in 2003 the business collapsed and they went into debt. That is when the father became mentally unstable, he would disappear for weeks on end and return with no recollection of what had happened. He was put on medication which has got him back on the right track. The Harding construction was rebuilt, joining with HEDs construction ltd.**_

_**The family moved to Tauranga following the business and have since settled there and rebuilt their lives. Until recently the family has kept out of the spotlight, and with all the murders and the so called death threats CHERUB has been called in to help with the investigation.**_

**Mission plan:**

_**The plan for the CHERUB agents is as follows, the three selected will befriend the siblings of Michal Harding. Then they will be assigned to protect them, following them and bugging the house and listening for any threats.**_

**As follows:**

_**James Adams (16) – Lucy Harding (17)**_

_**Dakota Costello (16) – Ingrid Harding (16)**_

_**Greg 'Rat' Rathbone (13) – Alfred Harding (14)**_

**THIS MISSION IS CLASSIFIED HIGH RISK:**

**DUE TO EXPOSURE OF DEATH, AND THREATS**

**AGENTS ARE ALLOWED TO WITHDRAW AT ANY MOMENT.**

"Wicked! I get an older woman! I am still so happy!" James said punching the air and skipping around the room, Chloe sighed deeply before taking the crisp white files outside to burn.

"Aren't you dating Dana Smith?" I asked stretching my legs out before me.

"Well what she doesn't know won't hurt her"

"How do you know I won't tell her?"

"Because you won't"

"Sure, sure"

James looked at me with wide eyes "You wouldn't!" he gasped, as he stopped dancing round the room.

"Maybe I will, depends on how nice you are"

"That's blackmail!"

"No it isn't, Rat that isn't blackmail is it?"

Rat looked from me to James uncertainly "No its not" he said quietly. I smirked in James's general direction.

"Rat, you would betray your best friend's brother?"

"What she scares me! She can beat Bruce. That's saying something!"

"You know I'm still here right?" I said, as James and Rat started an argument. I gave up and went outside to watch the flames burn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Pretty uneventful I guess, so far but I promise it shall get better! You know the drill, please R & R with any ideas.**

**More reviews = more updates!**

**Also it looks awfully short online...yet again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Here is the second chapter to Broken :) hope you enjoy... Sorry it took half a lifetime to write, I got bored, and sidetracked...This chapter is going to be exceptionally boring until I get to the good part...Well you may not think it's boring. **

**Sorry if I highly offended the real Ingrid, but I doubt you have an ff, so SORRY if you do actually have one. I know you love me really ;)**

**Please review, because I'm special like that :) (remember five or more reviews and I shall update. Unless I get bored)**

I was curled up in the sheets when I heard the gun shots. My eyes flew open as I sat up and glanced around the room. It took a minute for my eyes to remember where I was and adjust to the surroundings. The room was dark and the early morning sun did nothing to help with the gloom which had settled across the room.

Creeping towards the window I made sure not to wake the other three sleeping forms; I slowly pushed the window open and leant out as far as possible. A faint voice travelled on the wind.

"_This is the Armed Defence Squad, you are surrounded. Put down your weapons and place your hands on your head, leave through the front door" _The voice cackled.

"What's happening?" Rat asked stepping into place beside me, I jumped in fright and bashed my head on the window.

"Shhhii-oot!" I gasped stepping back and gently rubbing my head, there was another five gunshots and the same voice repeated the message.

"Sorry about giving you a jump" Rat said rubbing the sleep from the corners of his eyes, I twitched my nose in response and leant back out the window.

"It's a drug raid" I murmured before stepping back "That's South Auckland for you"

By nine in the morning we were driving out of Papakura and heading towards the motorway, as we left I watched the bushes and houses blur past. At one point as we neared a park there was a man doubled over on the path and further along there was a police man running along the cracked path, then nearing the entrance of the park a hooded man was vaulting over the fence.

"Wow, so much drama!" James cried gazing out the window and pressing his face to the glass.

"You know if the wind changes your face will get stuck like that" I said glancing in the mirror of the sun visor.

"Is there a toilet stop on this drive down? Or is it up?" Rat asked as we passed the Bombay hill service station.

"Rat!" I groaned putting my head in my hands. "That was the last service station! If we go the Matamata way there is a loo stop at a garden cafe thing but that is usually closed and the next toilet stop is in Matamata which is then only twenty minutes to Tauranga!"

"Well is there another way, with more toilet stops" Rat asked scowling at me.

"Well we could go the gorge way which passes through Waihi, which has nice scenery and such. Its usually quicker but seen as it's a Friday it will be well busy" I said putting my ipod ear phones in.

Rat grumbled unintellegnt somethings as I settled myself for the two hour drive.

By the time we got to Matamata Rat was bouncing up and down in his seat. We pulled into the public car park with the sign for Hobbition Tours. Rat practically flew out of the car and ran towards the public toilets; he came back quite quickly looking slightly depressed.

"They were locked" he mumbled sadly.

"Well why don't you pick the lock?" James said sitting up slightly straighter on the chair.

"No you can't they have CCTV cameras" I said "And plus wouldn't that look a bit suspicious?"

"Well I can go take a piss in the middle of a town though can I?" Rat said grumpily.

After a two hour drive I was bored stiff and my legs had gone to sleep. Rat managed to hold on until we got to the house, he flew out of the car while I managed to hobble out of the car and drag my suitcase up the concrete drive. The house we were staying in didn't look very homey; the red brick exterior gave it a harsh vibe. But once I was inside the two storey building it was rather homey, despite the very few furnishings scattered about the house.

"Right, here it goes. Dakota gets the room by the garage, Rat and James you get the master bedroom upstairs." Chloe said as she dumped her overnight bag by the door and walked into the kitchen.

I walked down the narrow corridor and to my room, it was little. A box to be exact with one bed, a desk under the window and a chest of drawers, the only upside was that I had my own bathroom. It was suspiciously small and I don't know how they managed to fit a shower, toilet and a sink in the small space.

After I had unpacked my belongings and set the room into some sort of order I opened the package with my uniform in it. The skirt I had to wear was blue and white with a quilted pattern; I knew I wasn't going to get along with Ingrid unless I did something to it.

Digging deep into the bottom draw of the desk I brought out a mini sewing kit and got to work on shortening the skirt. By the time dinner was ready the skirt was micro short, a bit like a belt. That is one of the upsides to missions; you can act like someone you would never be. Try out different cultures and dress in clothes you wouldn't usually pick.

Ingrid is part of the 'popular' crowd at Bethlehem College, which means lucky me. I am going to have to go around the school in high heels just to get along with her. I am not looking forward to that. Trust me.

I head downstairs to breakfast, the jet lag slowly starting to catch up with me. I wander into the kitchen and grab a slice of toast out of the toaster.

"Oi! That's mine!" Rat gasped.

"Oh shush you" I said taking a big bite out of the toast.

I walked into the dining room and sat down on the hard wooden chair, where I poured myself a cup of orange juice.

"Nice legs Costello!" James said giving my legs an approving glance, I rolled my eyes. Why in heavens name did Kerry go out with him?

"Chur bro!" I said, slipping into my kiwi accent and the slang which I silently hoped was still being used.

"Excuse me?"

"Its kiwi speech mate" Rat piped up.

"Oh" James said eating the last of his porridge.

By the time we were all ready to catch the bus Chloe came down stairs in her dressing gown to see us off.

"You aren't going to school dressed like that, are you Dakota?" Chloe asked eyeing my uniform. I glanced down at the short skirt and six inch heels which were already starting to hurt my feet.

"Yes, it's part of winning my asset over" I said, plus you aren't my mother I though as I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the house.

"She didn't seem too happy by the way you were dressed" Rat noted as we neared the bus stop.

"No kidding" I sighed.

"Hey don't take your frustration out on me!"

"Whatever" I said. The bus drew to a halt before us and I got on, scanning the crowd of heads for Ingrid. She wasn't on the bus yet.

I took a seat near the back, and at the next stop a guy my age walked on, his uniform was recently ironed and his blonde hair fell into his blue eyes. He was cute. He must of felt my gaze because he came up to me.

"This seat taken?" he asked sitting himself down.

"Now it is" I said.

"You're new?"

"Obviously"

"My names Liam."

"Hi"

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Not really"

"Suit yourself" he said. "Oh, hey Ingrid!"

Ingrid walked up to us. Her brown hair fell in straight lines down to her hips, and her features were outlined by baby fat. Which was lie. I would say she was fat, overweight to polite.

"Hey Liam! Who's that?" she said sitting in the seat opposite to us.

"Not sure, but she's new!" he said glancing at me.

"Dakota" I said.

"So she has a name!" Liam gasped. I scowled at him.

"Nice to meet you Dakota, I'm Ingrid."

"Hey"

"Want us to show you round?" Liam asked.

"Sure" I said.

"Cool" Ingrid said, as she chatted away to Liam about how she went to Auckland to visit her grandparents.

The rest of the day was a blur, but at least I managed to befriend Ingrid. Her other friends seemed to approve the short skirt and heels. Ingrid's heels didn't do anything flattering to her legs. In fact they made them worse, I was just too polite to say anything.

"Ugh my feet kill!" I grumbled kicking my shoes off by the front door.

"How was your day!" Chloe called from the kitchen, I followed her voice and sat at the dinner table where she placed a steaming cup of tea before me.

"Good, I managed to befriend Ingrid. Now just got to protect her I guess."

"Very good! Where are the boys?"

"Oh there around somewhere"

"Lucy bloody well ignored me for the WHOLE day!" James groaned sitting down beside me.

"You did come on pretty strong though mate" Rat said.

"Yeah I know, but still! Who could resist me!" James said.

"Well I have." I said.

"You sure?" I looked at him, well I'm pretty sure.

"Yeah"

"I highly doubt it."

"Whatever."

**A/N:**

**Sorry if it was rubbish, slow, or boring...**

**I have decided I shall update if I get five reviews! :) it is kinda black mail, but I know you guys love me!**

**Please R & R**


	3. Chapter 3

I squinted against the glare of the sun as I walked in line with Ingrid, Liam and Hayley. Hayley was one of Ingrid's many friends. I wouldn't have been walking along with them if Liam and Sophie hadn't come to my rescue. Liam was walking suspiciously close to me and our arms occasionally brushed.

"We have got to go into Supre. I need to get a dress for tomorrow." Ingrid said pulling her wallet out of her bag as we neared the store.

"You should totally come Dakota, I mean it will be awesome." Hayley said, she was nice and pretty with long black hair and brown eyes she looked as if she had some Maori or Islander blood which gave her an interesting look.

"That ok with you Ingrid?" I asked glancing over at her.

"Oh yeah, more the merrier." She murmured rifling through a rack of clothes.

I looked at the mannequins who lined the walls all wearing xxxx small clothes, either the designers of Supre thought everyone was anorexic or they had no sizing sense.

Liam kept close to me as I searched for a dress to wear; I opted on a blue dress with black over top which was ripped to show the blue.

"Shall we go try these on?" Ingrid asked over the booming music of the store.

"Yeah. If we can find Hayley." Liam said.

"You aren't trying anything." I said.

"No but I will give you spectacular fashion advice."

"Sure."

We soon found Hayley chatting up the security guard, and didn't seem too happy to be dragged into the changing rooms.

Liam sat down against the opposite wall to the cubicles. I slipped on the dress and walked out.

"The others take ages to get changed." Liam said staring at me, well at my chest to be exact.

"Yeah I guess they do." I said crossing my arms across my chest and glaring at Liam, who got the message and looked at the floor at my feet."

"So what do you think?" Ingrid asked walking out of the changing room and giving us a twirl. She wore a tight purple mini dress which clung to her rolls of fat.

"Uh...lovely." I replied.

"Spectacular." Liam said.

"Cool." Hayley said coming out of her changing room.

"I think I'm going to get this, it flatters me right?" Ingrid said.

"Of course." Liam said smirking slightly. I elbowed him in the ribs.

We settled on the dresses we wanted and left the store. By lunchtime we had had enough shopping and my feet were about to fall off, so Ingrid suggested we all go back to her place and stay the night. Ingrid called her father and soon enough we were sat in the plush leather seats of a land rover, a new one to be exact.

When we arrived Ingrid dragged me aside. "Why don't you ring your mum and tell her to bring your things round?"

"Yeah sure." I say, pulling my cell phone out of my pocket. I dial the number I had drilled into my head. Chloe picked up on the tenth ring.

"Hello?" Chloe said.

"Hey, its me." I said

"Oh hello Dakota, everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could pack me an overnight bag and bring it to Ingrid's?"

"Sure. Do you want me to feed the cat?"

That was out code word for: do you want me to bring the listening devices?

"Yes please. Could you put them in my wash bag?"

"I'll see you in an hour. Bye."

"Bye."

I placed my phone in my pocket and kicked of my shoes, placing them in the neat line of shoes against the wall. I walked into the lounge where everyone was sat on fancy yellow couches. Liam patted a space next to him. I internally groaned as I noticed all the other seats were occupied, and they were all watching me.

I sit next to Liam who grinned at me. I smiled awkwardly.

We spent the rest of the afternoon watching a series of films, momentarily getting a break when Chloe dropped of f my things. Throughout the course of the one film, Boy- A New Zealand film which is pretty good. Liam began edging ever so slowly along the couch. I tried to move further way but I was blocked by the arm of the chair.

Lucy joined us towards the end of the movie marathon, I didn't realise how pretty she was in person. The photos on in the file didn't bring out the colour of her brown ringlets or the blueness of her eyes. I hadn't really seen her round the school. She always kept as much distance between herself and her sister, which included me. I felt a pang of jealousy as it dawns on me that James could end up with Lucy. I mentally kick myself at the absurd thought. Besides I do not have feelings for James. Period. Anyway Liam has feelings for me which he has made abundantly clear.

I decide in that moment of time that no matter that it may be compromising the mission. I flirt with Liam. He was delighted. I put on a fake smile and kept it up.

It is past midnight by the time the house is asleep. I carefully get up off my mattress, careful not to stand on anyone. My vision blurred as I stood up and I felt slightly sick. I rest my hands on my knees to get the blood flow back to my head before standing up straight. I walked past sleeping bodies and reached into my wash-bag. Sure enough five small listening devices sat in the palm of my hand. I glanced back at the sleeping bodies before stepping out the room.

I walked into the darkened kitchen and placed a device under the table. I checked that I wasn't being followed before heading down the hallway to Mr Harding's office. The door is locked and I jiggled the handle a couple times before letting it sink it that was indeed locked. I reached for a hair grip which was ready to fallout my hair and I placed it in the lock. It was a simple house lock with no thorough importance. I twisted the grip until it stayed in place and I turned it in time with the door handle. With a resounding click the door swung open. I placed a chip under a book shelf and in a photo frame. I end up placing the other two devices in each phone before I headed back to the living room. The bathroom door opened at my left and spun round to face my attacker. It was Liam.

"Hey." I said relaxing my stance.

"Hi." He said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "You okay? Look like you've seen a ghost ae?"

"Nah, just nervous." I mumbled staring at the ground and wringing my hands. Hoping in the affect that Liam, would believe that I hadn't been planting listening devices but actually had gotten up to express my undivided emotions.

"What about?" His voice had turned deep and husky as he took a step towards me.

I hold my breath and stare at him. What was I supposed to do now?

"Uh..W-well-"

I never got to finish my sentence, as well. Liam kissed me. Lightly on the lips at first and then he placed a hand round my waist and pulled me against him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, even though somewhere in the back of my mind a little voice was telling me that this was wrong, that I had feelings for someone else. I screwed my eyes closed, trying to block of the little voice.

"Ingrid 'ain't gonna be happy." A voice said.

I jolted away from Liam as if someone had electrocuted me. Before us stood a smirking Hayley.

"What do you mean?" I asked, unable to stop the blush rising across my cheeks.

"Well it's obvious isn't it? Ingrid likes Liam. Duh. No wonder she's been off around you."

"Oh dear." I mumbled. This was not good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Cliff hanger muchlly. Mwahahahaha.**

**Soz I haven't updated in ages. I couldn't think of anything to write. Then I found this awesome piece of word document I had written yonks ago. AND voila. Another chapter.**

**Woo!**

**So now review, please. I mean if you are going to go through the trouble of adding an alert, a few words of wisdom won't hurt a crippled soul, right?**

**Five reviews or no update ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been four weeks and nothing had happened. There had been no threats on the Harding household, it was becoming rather slow. I rolled out from the thick covers which had consumed me during the night, I sat on the edge of my bed and rubbed my eyes. It was going to be a long day.

I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower, I lost count of the minutes I spent under the warm water. By the time I got out the skin on y fingers had become wrinkled. I pulled on a pair of electric blue skinny jeans and a black singlet over my head.

I grabbed my cell phone before heading out of my room and down to the kitchen where Chloe was sat reading the Bay of Plenty Times.

"Anything interesting happening in the world?" I said running a hand through the knots in my hair.

Chloe frowned at the paper. "Its moments like this where I wonder if the are any threats."

I sighed heavily. "Well I won't be having breakfast, as I am meeting up with Ingrid in a bit."

Chloe nodded. "Did you hear James come in last night?"

I shook my head."No."

Rat walked into the kitchen rubbing his face wearily. "He left the party early with Lucy, I guess he is still with her."

I glanced over at Rat. "How did you and Alfred enjoy it?"

Rat shrugged. "It was rather boring, if it wasn't for the fact that we both like video games I would've died of boredom."

"Well I'll be off." I said slipping on m shoes and jacket.

"You're off to see Liam aye?" Rat asked chuckling.

"Piss off." I growled.

"Rat is right." Chloe said. "Young love can become distracting; don't let it cloud your judgement. Remember we have the mission to think about."

I nodded. "I know."

I walked out of the room before Rat could gloat at me for the telling off. I grabbed the keys to the VW Beetle which was sat on the driveway and picked my license from the dish by the door. Once sat behind the wheel of the old car are truly relaxed. I sped through the country lanes, slowing down when I met the stream of traffic heading into the town centre. The usual fifteen minute drive took an hour, and when I was finally able to find a parking place I leapt out the car and jogged down the high street.

I found Ingrid sat on a bench on the Strand, overlooking the water. "You okay?" I asked sitting next to her.

"I feel crap." Ingrid muttered.

I glanced at the clothes she was wearing, the ones from the party from the night before. "You not get home?"

Ingrid shook her head and tears streamed down her face. "I messed up!" she sobbed.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Hey, what happened?"

Ingrid sniffed. "You're going to kill me."

"I highly doubt that." I said rubbing her arm.

"Well I got pissed last night, after you left." Ingrid started..

"You were pretty pissed when I left." I said.

"Yeah but I had like seven more bottles of beer."

"Shit." I muttered.

"Yeah." Ingrid sighed standing up and standing at the railing, keeping her back turned to me. "I began throwing myself at this guy, in the end we started kissing and you know how one thing can lead to another..." Ingrid trailed off.

I stood up from the bench and stood next to her. "You had sex, right?"

"Yes." Ingrid sobbed.

"Why will that make me want to kill you?" I asked, although the answer was already forming in the back of my mind. I needed her to say what was on her mind, to answer my suspicions before I beat the crap out of her.

"I slept with Liam."

The words hit me hard. I couldn't breathe. I gripped the railing and stared into the icy blue water, my vision was turning red with the anger which was consuming me.d

"Please say something." Ingrid said quietly.

I turned to face her, her eyes were red and swollen, tears stained her cheeks. "You bitch." I growled.

A fresh wave of tears fell down Ingrid's cheeks. "I'm so sorry!"

Gripping the barrier was the only thing which was stopping me from breaking her neck. "Just please leave before I crush your nose." I spat.

Ingrid stared at me alarmed before spinning on her heal and running off down the street. I stayed staring at the water until I knew she was out of my reach. I was angry with Liam and Ingrid, but mostly myself. I had let my feelings get the better of me. They had almost, maybe even had ruined this mission.

I kicked the railing before heading back to my car. I found Liam leaning against the bonnet, he wore fresh clothes unlike Ingrid who wore the clothes from the night before.

"I really don't want to look at you right no." I said pulling the keys out of my pocket and unlocking the drivers door.

"I know." Liam said. "But at least hear me out."

I ignored him and got into the car, I felt the weight in the car shift and I glanced over at Liam who had sat in the passenger seat.

"Get out." I said.

Liam held his hands out before him. "Look, I love you okay? I mean yeah I got carried away last night with Ingrid, but it doesn't mean I have feelings for her."

"So for the past month the supposed feelings you have had for me were nothing?"

"No!" Liam exclaimed. "Last night was due to booze and a lack of judgement. There won't be a next time, I swear to it."

I ran my fingers over the steering wheel, glaring at the particles of dust which floated in the beams of light. "There won't be a next time for us."

"Look, Dakota, please." Liam said.

"Get out." I said glaring at Liam.

He looked alarmed, but he soon became angry. "You fucking bitch! You can't tell me what to do."

I sighed. "Get over yourself, not many people think you are as great as you seem to think."

"Take that back!" Liam growled.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Now get the fuck out my car!"

Liam clenched his fist before opening the door and stepping out. "This isn't over."

"Yeah it is." I shouted, I turned on the engine and hit the accelerator. The car swung back and I joined the traffic.

My phone buzz beside me and I reached over and picked it up. I glanced at the display. James.

"What?" I asked holding the phone to my ear.

There was a low groan. "Can you come get me?"

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes.

"Please." James groaned.

"Fine." I said. "Where are you?"

"Lucy's place." James said.

"I'll be right there." I said. I internally groaned, wishing James was anywhere else in the world except there. I didn't want to see Ingrid's face.

The drive was too short as the morning rush hour was over. I was pulled up in their driveway in a matter of minutes. I parked the car and got out, I walked up their steep drive to the front door where I was greeted by Mr Harding.

"Dakota!" he said scratching the stubble on his chin. "I don't think Ingrid is well enough to see you."

I shook my head. "I'm here to get James."

Mr Harding nodded knowingly. "Well come in, they may be a while." he said. "Edna!"

The maid appeared in the doorway.

"Can you tell James Dakota is here?"

Edna nodded and walked up the stairs and out of sight.

I walked in and kicked off my shoes, I followed Mr Harding into his office where he motioned to a large couch. I sat down on the cold leather and watched as Mr Harding poured himself a glass of port.

I stared warily at the alcohol in the crystal glass. "Are you allowed to be drinking that with your medication?"

Mr Harding laughed. "You're almost as bad as my wife!"

I smiled. "Well I'm sure it won't be helping."

Mr Harding sighed. "I hate having to have the medication. I've always wondered if I really need it anymore."

"Um, okay." I wasn't sure where Mr Harding was heading but I didn't want to find out. The enclosed space of the office was making me uncomfortable.

"Don't tell anyone." Mr Harding said walking over and standing quite close to me. "Bur I'm off my medication! Have been for weeks now, and look how fine and dandy I am?"

Why was he telling me? I cleared my throat. "Well I guess James is ready." I stood up and moved towards the door.

Mr Harding moved surprisingly fast for an old man and blocked the door way. The once smiling man had a frown smeared across his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He watched me. "My dear little Dakky? How are you feeling today?"

I stared at the man before me my jaw hitting the floor, how did he know my childhood nickname? The name only my parents knew?

"Excuse me?" I gasped.

"You heard me." Mr Harding snarled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Here is chapter 4, which has taken a while to upload. **

**I think this story will be short. Only a few more chapters, or I may not even finish it. I don't think I will finish it. I must say I prefer Lost ;)**

**Well review :) five and I will update**

**Chur x**


	5. Chapter 5

My whole body didn't respond, I have never frozen like this before. I should have known better, I guess I was afraid. This was it. The truth.

I stared at the gun pointed at my heart. One movement and I would be dead. Did I want to die this way?

"Now, why don't you be a nice girl and come without a fuss?" Mr Hardibg sneered.

I nodded numbly, Basic Training had taught you to look out for possible traps, possible threats, I had walked right into one. I had let my guard down. I had walked into an office, told no one of my wereabouts. An enclosed space, two exits. One blocled by a gun, the other a two storey drop. Even if I survived the fall James was still in the building, what would stop this man from shooting me as I escape, or him shooting an innocent James?

"Follow me," Mr Harding said flicking the gun towards the door behind him. "After you."

I walked out the door, I could feel the barrell of the gun digging into the small of my back. It felt as if my whole life rested there. I walked down the stairs to see James sat wearily by the front door.

"Tell him to go home, to forget about you." Mr Harding whispered.

I came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. "Oi, James?"

James glanced up and screwed up his face. "Please don't speak so loud, my head is killing me."

"Catch," I said throwing the keys at James, he caught them in one hand. "Take the car, I need to sort some stuff out with Ingrid."

James shrugged. "Ugh, whatever. You know don't beat her up, it can't always be helped. People get carried away."

I glared at James, how did he know about Ingrid and Liam. "Coming from someone like you?"

James sniffed. "Piss off."

He walked out the door, it was probably going to be the last time I saw him. Maybe it was the last time I would speak to anyone else.

It felt like something out of a corny cop drama. Mr Harding led me to the garage where Edna pulled out a pair of cuffs. I had to put my hands behind my back, she gave me a creepy smile before tightening the metal around my wrists. I bit my lip against the pain as the cuffs cut into my flesh.

"Gag her." Mr Harding said passing Edna dusting cloth.

Edna shoved the yellow fabric in my mouth before sricking duct tape across my mouth.

I probably should have fought, at least put up some kind of fight. I couldn't. Mr Harding knew something, something about my past and I wanted to know. I needed to know.

I followed his orders and I soon found myself lying in the boot of a BMW Touran, a blindfold covering my eyes. Mr Harding drove, Edna sat on the back seat keeping the gun pressed against my body.

I lost track of how long we had been driving for. When you are lying in a boot of a car, a single second can feel like an hour. Eventually we came to a stop and Mr Harding got out, he walked round and opened the boot. He roughly yanked the blindfold from my eyes, the light hurt my eyes and it took a while for them to accustom to the bright light. It was daylight, but a different kind to the light I had seen before getting in the car.

"Here we are." Mr Harding said pulling me out of the car. Edna got out and pressed the gun into my back. We walked up a narrow stone drive way, tall bushes towered into the sky. Eventually we came to a stop before a small single story house, it looked old, it was styled as a classic Victorian house. The once white wood now peeling and covered in moss, dead rose bushes were scattered beside the porch.

"Welcome to my chilhood home," Mr Harding said sweeping his hand out as he pushed the front door open.

Everything was covered in dust, cobwebs dangled from the ceiling. It was like something from a horror movie.

"Edna," Mr Harding murmured leaning in close to the maid. "Why don't you get Dakky here settled, then we are free for the evening and days to come."

The seduction and sugestiveness in his voice made me want to spew. He was old, she was young. Edna smiled at him before turning to me, she scowled at me before dragging me down the corridor. I ended up in the basement, it was cold and damp. A single rusted bed with a thin matress was against one wall, a sink and grotty toilet were on the opposite side.

"Welcome to your new home." Edna whispered in a heavy Eastern European accent. It was Hungarian.

"Whatever." I croaked my throat raw, as Edna ripped of the duct tape and pulled out the cloth.

Edna headed back to the single door. "Hey!" I exclaimed ruahing forwards, it was surprisingly hard with my arms pinned behind me. "What about these cuffs?"

Edna shrugged and slammed the door shut. I was submerged in darkness, except for a small broken window above the bed. Iron bars covered it and the long over grown grass was creeping in.

I growled under my breath before walking over to the sink and sticking my head under the tap, the water had a slightly metallic taste but it soothed my parched throat. I then walked over to the bed and sat down, what was I going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I had already written this chapter completely different but I think this is the better one.**

**I hope you enjoy it, and review! They will be appreciated!**

**Should James come to the rescue?**

**Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two days since my kidnapping and I was starting to get used to the cold damp cellar, and the moans from upstairs. Edna brought me dinner, it was the only meal I got and my stomach was grumbling. She didn't remove my cuffs so the knives and forks were useless.

Once Edna had placed my meal on the bed and walked out, I lay on the ground. Ever so slowly I brought my arms behind my legs. After a bit of pain and a lot of effort I had got my hands in front of me.

I picked up the knife and wedged it between my knees. I spent the next four hours grinding the plastic against the knife. It was usless, the kinfe was blunt.

Instead of getting annoyed and kicking a piece of furniture, I greedily tucked into the soup and stale bread.

The soup didn't do much to soften the dry bread, it stuck in my throat as I tried to swallow.

Edna came later to clear away my tray, if she noticed that I had my hands in front of me she didn't say anything. She gave me a glare before slamming the cellar's door closed. I felt like crying, on giving up, but CHERUB had trained me to shut out the fear of the unkown. I curled up in a ball and listed all the possible escape plans, but most of all I spent the hours which I wasn't asleep trying to figure out how Mr Hardig knew my parents. The one thing it narrowed down to was that he had killed my parents, he was the murderer. He ruined my life.

It happened when I was lying on my thin matress staring at the ceiling. The moans and occassional thud from above were the only sound. I almost leapt three feet in the air when the door to the cellar slowly opened. I had been submerged in darkness for about a week and the sudden light burned my eyes.

"Dakota?" the voiced whispered. "Dakota! Omygod!"

Hands replaced the voice as they helped me to my feet, black splotches were dancing across my vision and it took a while for my eyes to accustom. James's face eventually came into focous.

"James?" I gasped my throat raw and dry.

"Dakota? Shit, we need to get you out of here." James whispered.

"Eh?" I mumbled struggling to stand up.

James half dragged me up the stairs, we had to duck into the office when we heard footsteps and voices coming down the stairs. The carpet behind the couch was dirty and there was a gruesome stain right next to my face. While I lay against the floor James tried to open the window, it was useless. The old metal frame had rusted in place.

"How many are in the house?" James asked slumping down beside me.

I frowned as I tried to remember the number of pwople in the house. "Two, Edna and Mr Harding."

James nodded. "Chloe is probably freaking out, she has no idea where we are. I followed you when you told me to leave."

There were voices and we held our breath, crouching as close to the floor as possible.

"What are we going to do with her?" Edna asked.

"Kill her," Mr Harding sighed. "When I feel the time is right."

"Quickly, or...?" Edna trailed off.

"I think I should make her pay for what her parents did."

They moved on and James turned to me, his blue eyes wide with fear. That is when I realized the beads of sweat on his forehead and his quick breaths. He was worried, scared.

"We need to get out of here, now." James said standing up.

"Get me out of these cuffs." I said standing up and holding my hands out.

James looked worried. "I don't have anything, I didn't expect you to be in handcuffs."

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "How much of an idiot are you?"

"Sorry!" he exclaimed. "Look if we get out now, we can get them off. I'm sure there is something in the boot of your car."

I tried to think what we could do to get these cuffs off, I didn't want to leave and let the police deal with Mr Harding. What if they didn't have any evidence, what if it happened all over again? I wanted revenge. He had to pay for my parents death.

"I'm wearing a strapless bra." I finally said after standing silent for a moment.

"So?" James exclaimed running a hand through his hair. "I don't think that is very important right now."

I rolled my eyes. "Take it off for me, there is an underwire. It can get me out of these cuffs."

"Eh?" he murmured looking confused.

"Just do it."

James pushed my top up and began fiddling with the clasp, after a while he had undone it. He pulled my top down and came round to face me.

"What now?" he said staring at my black bra.

"Rip it along the seam at the bottom, its a bit frayed in the left corner." I said pointing my head in the direction.

James did as he was told and within a minute he had the the wire in his hands, there was a few tense moments when the wire wouldn't fit in the lock. After James had got the wire in he twisted it round, there was a satisfying click and they sprung open.

"Thank god." I whispered pulling them from my wrists, there were bloody marks across them where the cuffs had dug into the flesh. I winced as I tried to flex my wrists.

James held out my bra. "Want to put it back on?

I rolled my eyes but nodded.

We crept out from behind the couch and headed towards the door. A once grand desk was rotting in the corner, and I almost fell through the floor where it had rotted. James reached out and held me upright.

"You stay here, I'm going to check the coast is clear." James whispered.

I nodded and leant against the desk as James began to edge towards the door. I knew I needed a weapon, even if we did have the element of surprise a heavy or sharp object would always help. I turned my attention to the desk and began rummaging around, there was rotting paper and a broken pen in the first draw, the second had a mouse nest. I almost screamed in fright when something soft touched my hand. The third draw was more lucky, right at the very back was an old fashioned letter opener, it was blunt but I knew with the element of surprise on my side it would do the trick.

"Dakota!" James hissed.

I turned to see James beckoning me forwards. I pocketed the letter envelope and came up beside James. "Head out the front?" I aksed.

James nodded. We crept along the corridor, the floor boards were old and squeaky so we kept close to the wall. I stepped where James had been before, I knew I would be covered in dust by the end of this. I tried not to think about all the cobwebs and spiders I was brushing past.

We were almost at the front door when Mr Harding and Edna stepped out from the room next to our escape route.

Mr Harding smiled. "Well, well well." he said clasping his hands together. "A little escape party, how heroic."

I glanced at James, he was frozen, watching Mr Harding with a new found horror. Maybe he knew about how he killed my parents, had he read the reports?

"Why don't you come here? Nice and slow." Mr harding said beckoning us forwards.

I caught James's eye and he nodded. This was it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I couldn't have the whole escape in one chapter. That wouldn't be much fun.**

**Review, I like them.**

**Thank you to all you loyal followers and reviewers of this story. As you can probably already tell this is coming to an end. It is another shorter story like The Missing Agent but I may lengthen it over time when I start to miss it. I may even do a remake. What do you think of a remake?**

**This has not turned out the way I planned it.**

**The next and maybe final chapter will be ready in a couple days.**

**Revieew!**


	7. Chapter 7

James and I moved forwards at the exact same time, he swooped down on Edna with a kick to her solar plexus. I moved towards Mr Harding, I let my fist collide with his nose. It shattered and blood splattered my wrist but I didn't care, I wanted him to pay, I wanted him to feel the same amount of pain that he inflicted on me.

My free hand pulled the letter opener from my pocket and I brought it down. Mr Harding screamed out in pain as the blunt blade pierced his flesh, there was a sickening squelch as I pulled it out and speared another part of him.

"You killed my parents!" I screamed kicking him in the ribs. Mr Harding curled up in a ball on the floor as I constantly kicked, punched and stabbed what free flesh I could see.

"Fight back you murderer!" I yelled when Mr Harding stop moving, stopped fighting back.

I don't how long I beat him for but soon I felt strong arms wrap around me, dragging me back.

"Calm down!" James shouted as I struggled against him. My fist flew out and I felt it connect with something soft, James's grip slackened and I pushed against it. I went stumbling forwards but all too soon James's arms were around my waist again.

"He killed my parents!" I cried tears blurring my vision. "He needs to pay!"

"He has paid!" he said successfully dragging me two feet backwards.

"How? He hasn't!"

James sighed as he pushed me against the wall, pressing me into the cold wall paper. "Look at me." he said.

I drag my eyes from Mr Harding's limp body and up to James's alarmed blue ones, he was breathing heavily and there was a lump swelling on the side of his face from where I had punched him.

"You've killed him, he's dead, he's paid." James panted.

I froze, my words caught in my throat. "What?" I choked.

"Look, he's dead." James said pointing to the body.

My whole body went limp and I slumped to the floor, had I really just killed an old man? I rest my head in my knees as I began to cry. Long strangled sobs escaped my throat. I'm a murderer, I'm no better than him.

"Shhh, it's okay." James ran a hand through my hair and held me against him.

I don't know how long I cried for but I soon rat out of tears and James's top was covered in my stop.

"Lets get you home." James said dragging me to my feet. We walked past Mr Harding's dead body and Edna's unconsciousness one. I clutched James's shirt as he lead me to the car.

All too soon I was sprawled across the backseat beneath a picnic blanket, all alone. James was stood outside the car having a hurried conversation. Soon James was behind the wheel and we started the journey back.

"We are in Featherston, if you were wondering." James said from behind the steering wheel as he started the engine.

I didn't respond, I kept my gaze trained on the seam in the chair before me. I felt cold, empty inside. At one point I began shaking uncontrollably. I can't really remember what happened except that James stopped car and got in the back seat and held me. I soon fell asleep and when I woke up I was on the couch in the living room.

"What happened?" Chloe said.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, peaking over the top of the couch. Chloe was sat at the dinner table with James, a laptop was open before her and she was typing.

James ran a hand through his hair. "Well when she came to collect me, she seemed a bit off. I thought it was bit odd, so when Mr Harding left I followed, but I didn't see much which was off; it was just Edna and Mr Harding. Then when Dakota didn't come home, I thought it a bit odd as I had just seen her at the house. I quizzed Lucy the next day and she said her dad and Edna hadn't arrived home and her mum was freaking out. Over the next few days I managed to get some information out of Lucy and found out that her dad still owned his family house in Featherston."

"And?" Chloe asked.

"Well I drove down to Featherton and staked it out, saw Edna one time in a dairy and followed her back to their house. I waited until I knew they weren't near and went in, found Dakota tied up in the basement. I got her out and then Mr Harding and Edna came back. He threatened to kill her like he did her parents, so I went after Edna, she went after Mr Harding. I think she beat him to death. Then she broke down and went into shock."

"Uh-Huh." She murmured typing down everything which James said. "Why didn't you tell me your hunch before you left?"

James shrugged. "I guess I thought that if I did this rescue mission on my own, maybe I would get a black shirt."

"I see." Chloe said. "I think this needs to be checked through by Zara and the Ethics Comity. Dakota might lose her place at CHERUB, and you, I don't know what to do."

"What?" James gasped.

I lay back down on the couch and stared at the ceiling, this couldn't be happening. This had to be a dream, there was no other explanation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**There is chapter 7, the last chapter is the next one me thinks. (yes this is short, but I want to end it)**

**Should I end it on the fact that Dakota gets kicked out of CHERUB? Or that she is suspended...I'm leaning more towards kicked off...but I want your thoughts. ASAP.**

**Review.**

**Ta x**


	8. Chapter 8 - THE END

**One Week Later**

**Somewhere in the UK**

I was sat behind Zara's desk staring at the back of a photo frame. I couldn't lift my gaze, I didn't want to face what I knew was to come. I hadn't meant to kill him, it had just happened. The flight back to England was pretty sudden Chloe had us packed up and gone within twenty four hours. She didn't speak to me the whole trip, it was up to Rat and James to stop me from going insane. For the five days I have been back I have woken up in a cold sweat, awoken from the nightmare which now haunts my dreams. I constantly see Mr Harding's death over and over in my mind, like a broken record. I was broken, never to be fixed.

Zara cleared her throat for the third time, this time I glanced up and met her gaze. "In the history of CHERUB, I don't think this has ever happened." Zara said pausing to look at me sadly. "To be honest, I don't know what to do with you. The best option would be to kick you off campus."

I swallowed the bile in my throat. This was it, my life was over.

"However," Zara continued. "You are a very good field agent, and out numbers are gradually dropping as it is such a niche market in a way."

"So I'm not being fired?" I choked.

"No." She smiled sadly. "I am going to suspend you from missions for six months, give you five hundred hours work and you will have to go to counselling until I see you fit for missions."

I let out a long breath. "Thank you so much."

Zara stood up, straightening out her chocolate stained top. "I just hope we are never in this situation again."

I nodded eagerly. "It won't."

"Good." She nodded indicating for me to leave.

I tripped through the door and ran to my room, I reached it just as relieved tears spilled from my eyes. I was safe, for now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**There you go; sequel to The Missing Agent complete. The last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I was thinking of kicking her off but decided not to, it would be too depressing.**

**Check out my other stories, like Lost and the soon to be sequel to that, Hunter...etc...**


End file.
